the relationship
by supervampire23
Summary: After Bella is Bitten what happens if Edward doesnt get there fast enough? This is her jouney though the change (BellaxCarlislexJasper) Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This story is set up after bella is bit by james, carlislexbella

Dont own Twilight

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **BPOV**

I could feel burning in my wrist I was hoping edward would come all I could feel was the fire consuming me. In the distance I could hear talking "im here Bella, im here it will be over soon im sorry" said my Edward. All I could could think is if I had to die for my love than I woud die a thousand deaths for him.

I felt some one carrying me but I coudnt open my eyes, by now I started to feel the burning all over. I felt like I was floating in dthe darkness I couldnt hear anything all I could feel was the fire.

 **ED POV**

I followed my Bellas scent to the old ballat studio where I saw the hunter James I attacked him to get him away from my Bella. Than I heard myt brother come in and I passed him to them and I went over and seen carlisle arrive I went over to him. "Its too late to stop the venom now" he said I looked at my Bella in so much pain I just wish I could take it away from her. "im here Bella, im here it will be over soon im sorry" I said to her I wish I could have gotten here earlier to have avoided this from happening. I picked her up and carried her over to the rental we had gotten and she was quite the entire time.

I looked up to my dad and said to him "what are we going to do now?" he looked back at me and said "i honestly dont know son" he just got in and drove us back to the airport. He went over to the side and called Jenks to get new IDs for us so we can take Bella somewhere safe and away from humans while she changes.

 **CPOV**

I walked over to call Jenks and he awnsered the phone "hello what can I do for you today?" I reply " I nedd new ideas for 8 members of my family".

"do you need them right away?"

"Yes we do as were moving right away"

"okay not a problem I can have them for you tommorow"

"thank you so much Jenks" I say as I hang us my phone I walk back over to my son and say to him "hows Bella doing?" he looks up with venom tears in his eyes "shes ok I just wish I could do more for her" I look at him and say "I kno son I felt the same way when Esme was changed" Thinking of Esme I pull out my phone and check and see she has sent me a couple messages

HEY HOWS FINDING BELLA GOING?

ARE YOU THERE?

I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU PLEASE CALL ME

I phone her as soon as I see that message and she picks up the phone "Carlisle, I cant keep pretneding anymore, I found my mate in seatle his name is Derek. Im sorry I know this is sudden but it just happened"

Cliff hanger reviews and comments more than welcome please no flames


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **CPOV**

I couldn't believe my ears Esme my mate of 95 years has found another. I always believed we would be together for eternity. I stood motionless on the phone if vampires could go into shock I think I'm in it.

 **JPOV**

I watched as Carlisle was on the phone standing stock still in shock I was shocked as well that Esme could do that after all these years I could always feel the love radiating between the two of them. It made me think if Carlisle and Esme weren't mates than how do we know who our mates are

I suppose thinking about it Esme never had a mating mark that I could see. I've never marked Alice as my mate I never felt the need to, I've heard that when you see your mate for the first time as a vampire you feel the connection instantly.

If I'm being honest with myself I don't believe Bella is Edwards mate just his singer his emotions aren't quite right for a mate. He feels more possessive and protective than anything instead of loving and when they are away he feels lust and hunger, not longing and love.

All of a sudden Alice gasped and her eyes glassed over, a few seconds later Edward said "no, no, no!" Alice spoke than "She has to go Edward, we cant fight the Volturi". Just than I picked up on Demetri's emotional signature. He was just outside the building and came in with Jane and Alec, so I knew than we had no choice but to go.

"Hello Cullen's I see we have a lot to talk about" he said while looking down at Bella. I looked at Demetri and Carlisle spoke up and said "yes we do, did the brothers send you to check on us?" He looked and Carlisle and answered "yes, they sent us to do a check up when we caught wind of the scent of a human at your house, so we thought we would come check it out".

 **BPOV**

All I could feel was the fire burning around me and I felt someone holding me. The only words that I kept remembering was Jasper looking at me and telling me "your worth it" I tried remembering my human life as best as I could. Because I know I might loose my memories if I didn't remember them now.

 **ARO POV**

I was awaiting word from Demetri and Jane as to how the Cullen's have been doing. I send guard occasionally to check up on covens to make sure they are behaving, and following our rules. The phone rang and it was Demetri "sir it seems the Cullen's are changing a new human" he said "ah and why are they changing this human?" he took a second to answer me. "Sir I believe she is Edward Cullen's mate" he said "please bring them and this changing human to Volterra immediately" I said to him "Yes sir, I will get the jet ready immediately and bring them to Volterra I'm sure they will come without a fight, But sir it seems Esme is no longer a part of their coven" he said "interesting I will see you soon" with that I hung up the phone and went to find my brothers it seems we will have new guest and we must prepare.

A/N: sorry for having not updating in so long but life got in the way and I've been really sick please enjoy this new chapter Still Dont OWN TWILIGHT

Update: I won't be able to update for a little bit as my computer has a really nasty virus sorry for the wait.


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **EPOV**

 **After sitting with Bella on the plane i noticed her scent had started to change,as it changed it disgusted me more and more. Jasper felt my disgust and asked silently what my problem was. I couldnt awnser him properly so i asked " Jasper could you hold Bella for me?" he noded his head and took her,to the bedroom at the back of the private jet. The volturi had it at the ready for incidents like this.**

 **JPOV**

 **After edward asked me i took Bella i had been trying not to breath since we got on the plain, because as the venom goea through her system h** **er smell changed and she smells more delectable with each passing moment. As i took her into my arms i felt a spark and at that moment i knew she was my mat** **e.** I felt like something was missing, like a piece of me wasn't present.

Bpov

I felt someone holding me through the fire and i felt safe amongst the fire running through my viens.

A/N: I own nothing sorry for so long without an update


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jpov

I felt someone coming closer I growled out of instinct they felt like a threat. I felt us landing and someone come closer to me. I felt no threat from them to my changing mate. "It's ok Jasper, its just me" Carlisle said. I felt him help me with my changing mate as we go out of the plane.

I felt Edwards resolve, as everytime he came close to me i growled at him. He took her and knew she wasnt his mate. It upset me but now that i had my mate i wasnt letting her go.

I felt us enter a dark tinted limo. As we all got into the Limo i went to a corner with Carlisle by my side he put a hand on my arm, to calm me.

We neared Volterra I tensed more and more because i could sense all the vampires around us and there was alot. It didnt help with bella's pain increasing, until Carlisle put hi hand on Bella's arm and said "Just remember Bella we're here your ok".

CPOV

As I looked at my new mates. I realized on the plane that the pull i had felt with Bella's changing scent went towards the pull for Jasper in that moment as well.

But I knew as we entered Volterra that we could possibly have a fight on our hands to escape, with our mate and our peace. I hoped it didn't come down to that but you never knew with Aro anymore. I wasn't sure with the gifts in our family, if he woyld let us walk out.

As we entered the reception area Gianna greeted us " welcome Cullens master Aro is expecting you" I nodded to her as we passed through. As we entered the throne room all three kings sat there. Marcus with his usual bored expression Aro looking as cheerful as ever, and finally Cauis looking on with malicious glee. "Ah Cullens welcome" he greeted us.

A/N: I own nothing. Longer chapter this time.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Epov

As i Carried Bella through to the kings following Demetri. I was having problems with her smell as, to me she stunk. But we had to put on a show for the Volturi or we could all be in trouble.

As we entered the throne room. Cauis greeted us "Ah Cullens Welcome" 'I wonder when Aro will let be rid of these disgraces of vampires' I tuned his thoughts out after that. "Hello Cauis, Aro and Marcus.

"May I ask why we were brought here?" Carlisle askes. "You were brought here because, Demetri Informed me your son has found his mate, and i only wanted to check up on you and your coven.

"To make sure the proper rules were bieng followed" Aro informed us. "Ah as you can see she is changing and will soon become one of us" Carlisle replied.

" I can see that now but my request is that you and your coven stay here for the duration of her newborn year." Aro awnsered. 'Maybe I can convince Edward to join the gaurd with his new mate' Aro thought.

CPOV

It was killing me to have my new mate so far away from me this far into her transformation. But i wanted to keep up apperiances with Aro and the Volturi so they didnt think anything was amiss.

Aro spoke again "well, it seems as though the problem has taken care of itself, I trust that you and your family have a place to stay for the remainder of young mr.Cullens mate?" I awnsered back right away "Yes, we have a house just outside of Romania that we can take her to.

Just until her tansformation is complete and than i believe we will move back up to Alaska with the Denali's" as i say this Aro looks like he wants to say more. But he thinks better of it and nods his head in approval.

"Demetri, please escort our lovely guests out and i hope to be seing you soon younge mister Cullen with your new mate" Aro says to Edward.

He responds "Yes, when she has better control around humans we will bring her to see you" As he finishes saying that we are escorted to a limo outside to take us to the airport.

A/N:Dont own anything sorry for such the long time between updates reviews and feedback welcome :)


	6. AN

just a quick side note for some of the questions ive been asked.

why dont carlisle and Jasper in the last couple chapters say bella is there mate?

I'm sorry i forgot to add it in that they arent saying it because they dont want Aro to know because if he knew Bella was The god of war and carlisles mate it would end very badly for both. In this story im trying to draw out the drama a bit this is my first ever fan fic and reviews are awesome i love them feedback is great too on what i can improve on. I will update really soon as well.


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jpov

As we got on the plane, I breathed a sigh of relief. Our mate was away from the hands of Aro and the Volturi.

The act was better to put on. I knew if Edward acted as if Bella was his mate we would be able to leave safely with our mate. Because of our gifts if Bella was seen as our mate Aro would have made us stay.

I take Bella from Edward and hold her close to me as we are headed for our house. This is one that Carlisle had built some time ago, as we are good friends with the romaromanians as well.

We will have to inform Stephan of our visit to his territory. I look at Edward and mentally ask him if he can do it for us when we land. He nods to me.

Cpov

As i feel the plane descending for our landing i walk over to our mate. She's still so quite despite the pain. I feel so bad that she had to go through all this torture. As the plain lands to a stop. Me and Jasper exit as Edward takes off persubly to tell the romanians we will be staying in there territory.

A/N: Skip to Esme

Esme Pov

As i got off the phone with Carlisle i knew my mate was waiting for me. As i ran to Derek who was waiting for to finish my call outside. As i entered outside i knew something was wrkng as his scent was there but no Derek.

As i tracked it as best i could i felt someone come up behind me and teeth at my neck instantly. "Don't move pretty, we have your mate as well" as she blindfolded me and restrained me with vampire proof shackles.

She than started to drag me to a viechle and we were off. As time dragged by we finally made it to our destination. I could hear Dereks screams already. "Your mate made us a deal, al little bit of honesty and your free to go" she said.

"Where did they take Bella?" a man asked me "I'm not sure i think Volterra" i said to mystery man. "not good enough" he replied and i heard more of derek's screams.


	8. chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for all the support and reviews i love them. And our Favorite couple isnt quite out of danger yet.

Esmepov

As i listen to my mate be tortured i hear a man say to my captor "Victoria, I dont think they know anything" i hear her hiss at him. "Shhh, now they know my name! So they can reprt to thier precious daughter" she spits at him.

Next thing I know she's next to my ear, "pass on a message to your daughter for me, take this as a warning i will find her and i will take my revenge" she says to me than she's gone.

"Derek?!?" I yell as he's gone silent. "Esme! my love where are you?" he asks I can tell he is distressed.

"I'm right here, are you blindfolded as well?" I ask him "no, i just cant see you im in the other room" he responds.

"have they all left?" i ask. "yes i believe they have left us here to rot" he responds "is there anyway for you to escape?" i ask him "i think i can pick these locks with no issue then i will get you free as well" he says.

I hear him wlrk at vampire speed undo the locks and the next thing i know the blindfold is removed from my eyes and i can see him for the first time in days.

He has new bite marks and scars. But he is still absolutely beautiful to me. After he gets me free we take off to our house.


End file.
